Maybe Tomorrow
by Neo Nobody
Summary: Yugi Moto has one friend. He is relentlessly beat up at school, and no matter what his parents try, nothing is done. But his one friend always sticks by Yugi, and comforts him when he cries. When will Yugi tell Yami what he really feels? Puzzle! AU - YAOI


**DISCLAIMER: The Princess does not own YuGiOh. Because if she did... bad things would happen.**

Princess: And YuGiOh would be more explicit than Junjou Romantica.

Pie: Aka the Best BL anime EVER!

Shadow the Cat: I thought you were Christian? I thought Christians hated all things gay.

*Pie and Princess look at each other and start laughing like morons*

Pie: *In between fits of uncontrolable laughter* We are Christian but... have you READ anything we write? We almost ONLY WRITE YAOI!

Princess: HAHAHA WE'RE GOING TO HELL!

Pie: WHO'S COMING WITH US?

Shadow the Cat: Also, completely off the previous subject, this fiction is dedicated to Beansprout-Ninja! The review you wrote for _Sweet Dreams_ still makes me happy!

Another kick landed in my stomach and I coughed up blood.

The gang of everyone in high school faded away, and I stood shakily.

I heard a few odd laughs as I stumbled away towards my home

I had to walk half-bent over because my insides screamed with pain every time I tried to stand up straight.

Every few minutes I had to hold onto the walls of whatever building I was behind to cough up more blood.

After almost an hour of stumbling through the back roads of Domino City, I finally slid through the door of the Kame Game Shop, which my mom and dad owned, worked, and lived. It used to be my grandfather's, but he passed away a few years ago, leaving the shop to the three of us.

"Yugi!" my mother cried, lunging to me and yanking me into her warm chest. She didn't ask me what happened; she already knew. This blood flows down my face more times in a week than I thought humanly possible.

My father stormed into the room then, and his face went pale.

"Again?" he sighed, shaking his head.

We'd gone to the school before, and each time getting a new excuse to sidestep anything to do with punishing their star students.

_"It's just a violent phase." "That's how teenagers deal with things nowadays." "If they hurt your son, it's only because they're hurting more on the inside!"_

We'd gone to the cops. They laughed in our faces.

_"Come back when somebody's murdered,"_

A single tear marched its way down my face.

I pushed my mother away and side-stepped my father, stomping up the stairs to my bedroom, where I knew my best friend would be waiting.

My parents didn't know about Yami. He could always tell when something was wrong, and, before I got back home, he would rush to my house and climb through my bedroom window and wait for me.

He is my one and only friend.

He is the only person I have known in the past five years that knew how to make me smile and laugh.

I pushed open my door and there he was.

A single tear sprouted behind my eyes when I saw him sitting cross-legged on the cream carpet, his favorite notebook in his hand. When the door clicked closed behind my frozen frame, he slowly turned to me, his ruby eyes glinting sorrowfully.

I just lost it.

"Hello," he said softly as I lunged for his protective embrace. He immediately complied, hugging me tightly, and I allowed the tears to flow freely.

I choked out what happened, and I felt the warmth of hatred boil inside Yami.

"How could anyone ever hurt someone like _you_?" he whispered to himself. I sighed; he always thought I could actually be _something_ other than _nothing_.

I kept on crying through the night, and Yami never left me.

He played with my hair and drew imaginary circles on my back, trying to calm me.

It worked very well.

Yami picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed, laying down with me like he does every time I'm this broken up.

I cried for a good thirty minutes more, and then I fell asleep in his warm and comforting hug, his voice whispering calm encouragments.

Just like every other time we do this, I dreamt of only happy things.

I awoke smiling but I awoke alone.

But I didn't care. I'll see him tonight.

Maybe tonight I'll finally work up the courage to tell him that I love him.

Princess: In the comments, let me now if I should continue this!


End file.
